1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with remote control devices allowing a user to control remote equipment such as a valve or switch. More particularly, the invention pertains to such remote control devices having an elongated, manually shiftable control handle and which are configured to allow an assembler to select between a control having a normally in-line orientation between control lever and control cable exiting the control and a normally offset orientation between the same components, using substantially the same parts. This enables the remote valve control to provide a selection between respective different control handle rest or initial positions, and also between restrained stop positions for the control handle. Preferably, the devices of the invention are largely formed from inexpensive, wear-resistant synthetic resin materials such as glass-filled nylon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a mechanically linked control for the remote operation of various types of equipment requiring the manipulation of devices such as valves, handles, arms, covers, switches and the like. For example, it has been known to remotely control such equipment through the application of a lever assembly comprising a control handle attached to a lever assembly comprising a control handle attached to a lever which linearly positions a control plunger as the lever rotates. However, such prior art lacks the capability to retain the control plunger in a desired position, and therefore, lacks the utility of the remote valve control assembly.
It is also known to provide a control assembly comprising a control handle tube and inner handle rod which is inserted through the control handle tube, and having an engageable detent pin which engages an exterior detent slide. Such prior art devices have the ability to retain the control plunger in a desired position. However, they lack the capability to be shifted to another mode of operation, where different positions may be selected. This factor increases the manufacturing cost, and therefore, the cost to the consumer, while decreasing the utility of the prior art devices. Additionally, such prior art devices lack the protection of the present invention against damage caused by foreign materials because many of the components of the known remote valve controls are exposed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,520,070 and 5,813,284 describe remote controllers for valves and the like. However, these constructions do not have the capability of ready modification of control handle rest positions or of effecting the controller configuration using only the original components. Moreover, these devices are largely fabricated from aluminum die cast components which have a tendency to wear out relatively quickly. For example, prior art lever controls are more susceptable to wobble due to wear caused by pivoting movement of the connection between the control cable and the control and the arcuate motion of the control rod.
As a result, prior art controls suitable for shifting remote valves such as those found in heavy construction equipment have necessarily been provided with control casings and other components especially designed for that particular application, with separate valve control components required for an operable control when the shift lever is designed for different angular orientations. This necessity for separate designs and separate parts inventories increased the cost of the valve control and made producing the controls on short manufacturing lead times more difficult. The alternative is the employment of a single standard valve control regardless of ergometric considerations.
The present invention overcomes the problems outlined above and provides an improved remote controller designed to allow a user to control a downstream device such as a valve. The assembly of the invention can be assembled in different configurations using only a single set of component parts; this also allows the user to field-modify the controller without the need for additional or different parts.
Broadly speaking, the control assembly of the invention includes a slotted case preferably formed of interfitted case halves, together with a lever located within the case and pivotal about an axis. The lever is preferably in the form of a pair of opposed, sector-shaped bodies presenting a pair of side margins, and includes first and second alternately usable lever couplers in the form of spaced, side marginal coupler openings. A shiftable output rod is also located at least partially within the case and is selectively and alternately connectable with one or the other of the lever couplers. An elongated control handle is connected with the lever and extends out of the case through the case slot, with the handle being movable for pivoting the lever to thereby correspondingly shift the output rod. The control handle is located in a first rest position when the first lever coupler is employed, and in a second, different rest position when the second lever coupler is used. Advantageously, the control handle is generally parallel with the output rod in the first rest position, whereas the control handle is obliquely oriented (typically at a angle of from about 40-90xc2x0) relative to the longitudinal axis of the output rod in the second rest position.
A spring is normally used to bias the control handle to a selected rest position. Preferably, the spring is in the form of a torsion spring engageable with the internal lever and operable, upon movement of the control handle away from the rest position, to generate a biasing force tending to urge the handle back towards its rest position.
In another aspect of the invention, one of the case halves includes first and second spaced apart rest position stops (e.g., detents or stop openings), with the control handle carrying a shiftable pin engageable with such stops. In this form, the first and second rest position stops are oriented and cooperable with the pin for releasably maintaining the control handle in the first or second rest position and preventing handle movement therefrom. The handle is shiftable from the first or second rest position stops upon shifting of the pin out of engagement with the corresponding stop.
The second case half is differently configured and includes first and second end position stops (also typically detents or stop openings) on opposite sides of the handle""s first rest position, and third and fourth end position stops on opposite sides of the second rest positions. Again, the control handle carries a shiftable pin engageable with the end position stops. However, in this instance, the four end position stops are oriented and cooperable with the pin for releasably maintaining the handle in first or second end positions on opposite sides of the first rest position, or in third or fourth end positions on opposite sides of the second rest position. Thus, in this configuration, the control handle is locked and restrained against movement at the end positions of its travel, rather than being locked at the rest position.
In preferred forms, the control handle is in the form of an elongated, tubular body, and houses an elongated, axially shiftable plunger carrying the pin. In this fashion, the pin is shiftable upon axial movement of the plunger.
As a result of the structural cooperation of the case halves, the control handle, and the spring, the control may be assembled in either a substantially in-line orientation or an offset orientation between the control handle and the output rod and cable controlled by the remote valve control hereof. Substantial flexibility in manufacturing and a reduction of inventory costs is thereby achieved.